


we're hylia's pushovers

by chalkia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst AF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, pre-slumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalkia/pseuds/chalkia
Summary: I’m holding you, because there’s no strength left in you to stand up. There’s not much left for you, overall.





	we're hylia's pushovers

You’re so heartless, princess.

You’re made up of the divine, the most meaningless matter there is. In this world, divine brings hurt. And for all the good it’s ever served us for, it might as well be on par with the dirt you’re stepping on, or the water clinging on your dress. Which, I dislike on you now.

For all the ethereal being you were raised as, seeing you like this is nothing like what you’d think Hylia’s incarnate would look like; bloody and on vulnerability’s last nerve. I’m holding you, because there’s no strength left in you to stand up. There’s not much left for you, overall. For me, I’ve hardly had anything to lose from the start. At least from how I see it.

We’re failing in our single duty, princess (can I still call you that?), the only reason we’re even here to begin with; accepting we’re tools. I’ve come to terms with it. But, seeing as you’ve denied this, Hylia snaps your father and the champions, as well as the civilians we’ll never meet, in two out of rage. I don’t believe she pities us a bit. Hylia throws another tantrum at our stalling and it rains harder.

I hold you as you cry to spite the downpour, breathless from all the running we did to nowhere. At this rate, you’ll pass out. At this rate, I’ll collapse too. Instead of doing anything about it, I hold you. I do it because you’re devastated, and the only thing keeping you alive right now is a heart. A heart you’ve been told you don’t have for so many reasons:

For failing as a princess, as a daughter, for not caring for your duty or the wellbeing of us all.

If only they could see you right now. You give heartless a new meaning.

After all the nonsense you blurt, perhaps without thinking it thoroughly, the only thing I can muster is a hush. Pressing you against my chest so you speak no more and instead, continue this odd process of grieving in silence. But that’s a lie; it won’t end, and you’re aware. Did Hylia have to go through this too? And what did the hero do to make it subside? I can’t help but doubt it happened. There’s no godlike mercy on that.

Today, you’ve lost most of what you’ve ever come to love.

You want me by your side so that you won’t be alone again, but we know we’ll need to split up longer than we did before after this. That’s the only notion we have for the future, that we won’t have it together for quite some time. If fate wants us together, we’ll first have to figure if it even wants us alive.

I wait for you to stand up. You don’t move an inch; you’re asleep now. Maybe even unconscious. Weeping took all the energy off you, and despite the already existing bruises your body pushes down on my skin, I lift you into my back. The most I have is a sheikah slate I can barely maneuver with hands so full, and a cloudy eyesight that only makes out the grass and trees. This is fine, I’ve made it out of worse situations.

(But that’s not true, because nothing’s ever been as crushing as this).

Today, you’ve lost your heart and all the people that conformed it. Today, I’ve lost the only battle I was ever supposed to be worth enough for. That’s what all of this means: we’re nowhere near our supposed worth, because this task is divine and us, being flesh and bone, aren’t ready for it. Your powers sleep through you. You’re no different than a civilian.

Look at this way; all along, we were normal hylians, just as you’ve always wanted to be. Something tells me that’s the only thought you’ve ever had in mind when praying at the shrines, and it has turned against your favor. This isn’t the outcome you wanted, isn’t at all like the rustic lifestyle you talked so much about.

I come to this conclusion as my pace slows down, coming to face a neon blue eye, or the imitation of it, staring at me. How you awaken in time baffles me, and you have little time to register the situation as you slide off, letting me take out my sword. You can tell I’m tired. I’m so tired.

The last piece of consciousness I can harbor only registers a red light upon my forehead, and your scream leaves a ringing on my ears before all my senses drown in a bright light.

It’s not pretty at the slightest, I think when I hit the floor, but if it is what I _think_ it is, then we’re not as doomed as I thought we were.

The future I deemed lost resurfaces, at least in my mind, and you finally let me go to sleep.

That’s kind, princess.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short one shot of a scene i've always wanted to reimagine in link's pov. i wrote this so quick haha, i hadn't written for loz in so long. thanks for reading ♡


End file.
